Field to Which Invention Relates
The invention relates to a three-point regulator, and more particularly to a pneumatic regulator, in the case of which with a drop and a rise in the measurement value of the regulation quantity after overcoming an operating distance a respective switch is operated, and one of the switches moves or rotates a servo-member (motor) in the one direction and the other moves or turns the servo-member in the other direction.
The object of the invention is to improve previously known three-point regulators of this type and to simplfy them.